


[podfic] Climbing Walls 'Verse

by heardtheowl, orbiting_saturn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine hunt, Sam is bitten by a sex demon. The venom's effects are almost immediate when it's delivered by bite and not kiss. They're immediate and devastating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Climbing Walls 'Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Climbing Up the Walls series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300603) by [orbiting_saturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_saturn/pseuds/orbiting_saturn). 



  
  
  
Running Time: 01:45:58  
  
DOWNLOAD:  
[M4B || 100MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Climbing%20up%20the%20walls.m4b)  
[MP3 || 146MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Climbing%20Up%20the%20Walls.mp3)  
  


  
  
This podfic is of five fics set in the same 'verse, all Sassy, all Nc-17.  
Summaries and direct link to each:  
 **  
**[Climbing Up the Walls](http://orbiting-saturn.livejournal.com/793.html#cutid1); NC-17, (sexpollen!) _The venom's effects are almost immediate when it's delivered by bite and not kiss. They're immediate and devastating._  
  
[Only See My Reflections](http://orbiting-saturn.livejournal.com/1047.html#cutid1); NC-17, (sexpollen!) _He could leave Sam here, let the poison eat through his arteries and burn out his heart. Or Castiel could sacrifice his chastity and save his friend._ Psuedo sequel to _Climbing Up the Walls_. Alternate Castiel POV.  
  
[Best When the Light is Off](http://orbiting-saturn.livejournal.com/1830.html#cutid1); NC-17, _Now the only thing he can think about is the way he's hovered around Castiel since that night._  
  
[The Smile of a Local Man](http://orbiting-saturn.livejournal.com/2219.html#cutid1); NC-17, _Cas is feeling things now as a human does. He wants to not disappoint him. But he also wants to take so much from him, from his fine slender body, because this is it._  
  
[Better On the Outside](http://orbiting-saturn.livejournal.com/13009.html#cutid1); NC-17, _Castiel looks back at him, the light hits his face just right and from this closer perspective, Sam can now see the shine of his eyes._  
 ****


End file.
